So We're DyingWhat Now?
by ScullyAnderson
Summary: Yeah...dirty, I wouldn't expect too much, just go with the flow, k?This is what happens when Sam and Jack are left alone in a Gao'uld brig for too long, and Sam think she's dying.
1. Default Chapter

Don't worry, I haven't given up on my other stories, just trying angst, is all. Oh, yes I dedicate this one to all of my faithful readers, I can't believe how fast my stats are building! I only got 1 bad review, too. Quite inspiring. Oh, yes, I am trying to include (what happens at night), Ms. Danielle. Oh, and this one is just another Sam/Jack sloppy romance, sorry. I am including much daniel jackson(sexyman) in my other stories, such as the one about Jok'An and the Tok'ra, yeah. (jok'an is a variation of my name, creative, huh?)

Spoilers: Okay, so I let Janet die(ascend) but just this once. Oh, yeah the warning in itself is a spoiler, eh?

Authors note: gotta a problem with it? Real men send signed reviews. Thanks to all loyal readers, and new peeps, too.

Note to actual writers of Sg-1: Hey, feel free to steal my ideas, that's what I'm here for.

Note to fellow writers: yeah sorry I ripped off your line. I will refrain from saying, or writing, "let's face it I care", any more. Take it as a compliment, I would.

So, we're Dying…what now?

"Sam?"

Jack stumbled through the darkness.

A painful moan, "Jack!"

He found her on the ground.

"You're bleeding."

"Jack,"

She was. It wasn't a lot. She wasn't dizzy. It just hurt like hell.

He brushed his fingers through her hair, seeing her with his hands.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Sam, it's me."

"I saw Janet."

She passed out in his arms. Jack remembered Daniel's visits as a useless hologram. Janet must have frustrated Sam as much as Daniel had frustrated him, only Jack didn't tell anyone that he had seen Daniel, mostly because he didn't want to wind up in the looney-bin.

He looked at Sam, her beautiful golden locks falling in front of her face, taking ten years off of her face, taking her back to Captain in the faint light.

"Sam?"

Her eyes opened, her hands slid behind his neck. She pulled him to her. Their lips touched, and they kissed deeply and passionately. She moaned… Jack took little notice. She cried out.

"Dammit, Sam, I'm sorry," he had forgotten she was bleeding. Now that he could see, because the lights came on, he saw that her black shirt was soaked in blood. Jack took it off of her to clean the wound. He pulled out a flask.

"Just in case."

She smiled up at him, then grimaced in pain. He kissed her lips softly, his own trembling. She was shot. Her wound wasn't too bad, but it h to hurt, a burn like that. He took off his own shirt, ripped it, then soaked it in whiskey.

He looked into her eyes, "Here," he handed her the flask, "Finish it up, Carter." She gladly did, and then he held one hand behind her neck as he looked in her eyes and gently placed the alcohol-soaked rag over her bare stomach. She breathed in sharply, her eyes not leaving his. "Oh, God, it hurts." She laughed to hide her pain. She bit her lip and stared deeper into his eyes. "Sam?" his voice was weak, and his black eyes pierced her. "What?" Sam asked.

He kissed her, and she kissed him back. She slipped her arms went around his neck, and kissed his forehead. He looked down and tried to wrap his shirt as a make-shift bandage around her waist, but he could not see past her heaving chest, bare but for her bra, which was not visible from that angle. His hands crept from her stomach to her neck and lower back. She could feel his lips on her breast, and felt the moistness of his tongue on her flesh as those lips parted. "mmmh." She let out a soft, high-pitched grunt as he moved his hands down. He held her butt in his hands and squeezed it tightly. Beads of sweat ran down Sam's neck, down her chest, and down her shapely stomach. Jack's hands fumbled at her zipper of her pants, and his breathing grew heavier and Sam could feel his warm, moist breath on her breast. "Sir," he knew where she was going with that, so he moved one hand up to her face, and laid a strong, deep kiss on her soft lips. She responded by throwing jack on the ground, as she had done before, she thought.

"Sir?"

"Uh-uh, off duty." He said. She smiled at that so that it hurt, but she shrugged off the pain.

"Jack,"

She smiled and her eyes shone blue as a pure flame, and burnt through his soul.

His heart grew heavy. He looked at her, she lay on her back in a deep sleep. "What have I done?" he thought loud. He let out a deep sigh, then pulled the Colonel to him.

End chapter 1. Whew. And now the conclusion.(get it, Voyager?)


	2. The Morning After

**Ah., the long-awaited chapter 2, I'm so sorry that I have neglected all of you, but I had final exams, damn the inventor of the trimester. I have been trying to keep this clean…so very hard.**

**Here it is, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics are not mine..yadda yadda, i don't own jack o'neill or sam carter. I don't own sex, either, happy?**

_**His heart grew heavy. He looked at her, she lay on her back in a deep sleep. "What have I done?" he thought loud. He let out a deep sigh, then pulled the Colonel to him. **_

**He looked over at her. He couldn't believe what he had done to her, again.**

**God, she was beautiful. Her blonde curls landed on her cheekbone, and he brushed the hair away from her eyes so he could look upon her flawless face. He could not believe that he had waited so many years. She hadn't changed. To him, she was still Captain Carter, the young vivacious, although nerdy, beautiful woman that he had had the pleasure of looking upon, and the honor and the priveledge of serving with. He owed his life to her. He owed everything to her. She brought him back to life. Daniel had kept him going, but Sam gave him something to strive for. She gave him something he wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was a lot. He could've ruined everything for her. That was all she needed. A court-martial, to lose her job, and everything she had goin' for her, just so he could get off. But it was more than that. He loved her. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone, more than he thought he could love. He would die for her. He would do unspeakable things for he, and he had.**

"**Hi there." **

**Oh, he looked so good. He smiled at her. She smiled back. She bit her bottom lip, as was often her reaction to awkward situations. **

"**So." He didn't know what to say. Nothing, everything.**

"**Good morning, did you sleep well?"**

**Sam nodded and moved to his lips. She kissed him softly, and then slid her tongue between his lips, and with the taste, was reminded of everything that had happened the night before. She smiled, and she shuddered. **

"**You okay?" he seemed genuinely concerned.**

"**Yeah, just…wow!" she blushed, and he kissed her.**

**She kissed him back, and pulled him to her, nothing in between them, the covers over their heads. **

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. **

**Jack closed his eyes. Just for a moment. The words sunk in. he had heard Cassie listening to this song, and the words ran though his head. He couldn't bear it. He wanted He wanted Sam so badly, and he couldn't leave her like this. Alone. He knew she was afraid, she had told him so.**

"**What?"**

**She had shocked him. He was deep in his own thoughts, and he looked it. **

"**Nothing, just thinking."**

"**Oh, crap, that can't be good." she giggled.**

"**Carter……you're such a girl."**

"**And you'd prefer it if I weren't?"**

"**I didn't mean like that, I meant…"**

"**I know what you meant, you big queer bag."**

"**That's You big Queer Bag, Sir."**

**He laughed at her. She blushed. A heavy sigh left her. **

"**Jack?"**

"**Samantha."**

"**When we get back….it'll be different, won't it?"**

"**I sure hope so." He said, and he touched her shoulders, and pinned her to the floor, kissing her lips hard, and straddling her hips. She groaned as he entered her body, all of him. He was deliberately slow. He looked intensely into her eyes, and she shivered. Maybe it was the cold draft coming into the cave, or the cool stone floor on her bare backside, but she had a strange feeling that it was those black eyes, behind them hid a man of great physical prowess, a man of great power, a man that looked as though he wanted to rip her in half, in a good way. His moist tongue found its way all over her body. Her hands moved from his shoulders and down his back, grabbing his flesh, and making him groan in pain. Her lips moved across his chest to his neck, biting his nipples and rubbing her tongue across his collar bone. Sam, was thrown back, and Jack began to quicken his pace. Her eyes closed, and she groaned with pleasure. He cried out as he felt her grip tighten, and then it was over, and they laid on a wet, cold cave floor, Unable to speak, regaining breath. **


End file.
